


[茸布]肥皂剧导演

by moeta22



Category: Giorno Giovanna Bruno Buccellati Bruno Buccellati/Giorno Giovanna - Freeform
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moeta22/pseuds/moeta22
Summary: 乔鲁诺和布加拉提中了替身攻击。





	[茸布]肥皂剧导演

「叮——」  
布加拉提抬头看了下天花板，他觉得好像被什么击中了，像是那种从遥远的高空飘下来的声音钻入了他的体内，有点轻，让布加拉提怀疑是幻听，也许是乔鲁诺办公室新装的空调启动的声音，他分神了一小下，然后又低头去看文件。  
「布加拉提，你刚刚听到什么声音吗？」  
布加拉提猛地抬起头，乔鲁诺坐在那张宽阔的办公桌后面看着他，但声音却不是从那个方向发出来的，而是像刚刚那个轻微的噪音那样，飘在空中。  
「你在说话吗乔鲁诺？」  
更加奇妙的事情发生了，布加拉提发现自己无法说话，不，不如说是无法做出说话的动作，他的声带没有震动，嘴唇没有张开，但他的声音确实传了出来，同先前乔鲁诺一样，像加了混响似的回荡在房间里。  
「有......有点奇怪，布加拉提，你可以动吗？我不能动了！」  
布加拉提尝试着动了一下，不行，不仅仅是四肢不能动，甚至也嘴也张不开，全身唯一可以由他本人意志运动的，只有眼睛，布加拉提用力地眨了眨眼睛。  
「不行，我最多只能做到眨眼睛。」  
这感觉很奇妙，你明明没有在做说话的动作，可是声音确确实实地传了出来，这让布加拉提感觉很像那种电视剧里主角在有心理活动时的旁白，而他和乔鲁诺竟然还能这么交流，简直就像心电感应一样。  
「这是替身攻击！」乔鲁诺端坐在桌前总结道。

「叮——」  
那个声音又响起来了，布加拉提觉得有点像电梯到达楼层的声音。  
「是电梯到达15楼的声音。」一个女声响起。  
「谁在说话？？」布加拉提下意识想巡视周围，但他的脖子被牢牢地固定住了。  
「嘘——布加拉提，她还在说。」  
「——梅丽莎从电梯里走出来，她雪白的皮肤从破损的丝袜下露出来一截，她推开办公室的大门，当着那些无能手下的面坐上老板的桌子。」  
布加拉提猛地从他的办公桌后面站了起来，办公椅撞到墙上发出了很大的响声，乔鲁诺被吓了一跳。  
「你能动了吗，布加拉提？」  
「不，不是，我的身体像是被人控制着......」  
布加拉提从办公桌后走了出来，做了一个推的动作，他胯骨斜倾，下巴内收，蜂腰连着翘臀拧成了一个妖娆的S型，随后就着这个姿势摇着臀踏着猫步朝乔鲁诺走来，坐在了他的办公桌上，在他把右腿叠上左腿时，还在自己的大腿上摸了一把。  
「......」乔鲁诺用一种不可置信的表情盯着布加拉提。  
「......我好像是在照着刚刚那个声音的内容在做。」  
丰富的作战经验让布加拉提迅速冷静下来，他尝试着叫出钢炼手指，蓝白相间的替身出现在身后。  
「精神部分好像也没有受到影响。」  
「梅丽莎从大腿外侧的枪套里掏出枪来，扔在了男人的桌子上：“喏，还给你。”」  
布加拉提摸了一下西裤边缝，摸出一把并不存在的枪：“喏，还给你。”语气仿佛是一个被按着头念台本的三流演员。  
乔鲁诺欣赏着布加拉提的演技，并作出了总结性的评价。  
「这个替身的能力看起来像个导演，可以控制人的动作，但不能拿出不存在的东西，也就是说如果后面的剧情里不让我们互相厮杀，那我们暂时还没有性命之忧。」  
「如果这个时候可以让替身去通知同伴就好了，可惜我们两个的替身都是近距离爆发型......说起来，梅丽莎是谁？」布加拉提边顺着女声旁白在乔鲁诺的桌子上坳着造型边冷静地分析起来，他正把胸前的蕾丝内搭往下扯，乳沟暴露在乔鲁诺眼前，乔鲁诺觉得这个姿势对青少年的健康成长很不好。  
「应该是最近很火的那个肥皂剧的女主角的名字。」  
「雅各布使了个眼色，那些手下便纷纷从办公室里退了出去......」  
乔鲁诺的眼睛看起来像是抽搐了一下，他听见布加拉提的轻笑从头顶传来。  
「雅各布，这是男主角的名字？」  
「对的，他是个英国人，经营着全西西里最大的安保公司，剧情里是这样，我跟着纳兰迦和米斯达在等球赛直播的时候看过两集。」  
「“你又去做这些事了？”雅各布说，他扫开桌上的手枪，摸上梅丽莎的腿......」  
乔鲁诺惊恐地看着自己的左手爬上布加拉提的大腿，那指尖甚至想探到布加拉提交叠的腿缝中去，他和布加拉提被迫对视着，布加拉提面无表情，但乔鲁诺好像已经看到自己的手 上长出拉链和身体分离的景象了。  
「你确定这是肥皂剧，而不是三级片吗？」  
「我发誓我是在意大利第三电视频道看到的这部电视剧，绝非什么深夜频道！」  
布加拉提没有出言质疑，轮到他的戏份了，他翻身跪在在宽大的办公桌上，伏低上半身，用食指挑起乔鲁诺的下巴。  
“头儿，你不能把猎豹当宠物，你知道我要什么。”  
布加拉提死板的声音和台词里明显的挑逗意味极其不搭调，空中的女声旁白正在极富感情地朗读雅各布的心理活动，布加拉提只能维持着这个别扭动作，他不明白为什么梅丽莎要把屁股翘那么高，腰压那么低，只有膝盖磕在桌子边缘很不好着力，难道是为了模仿豹子的体态吗？  
当然乔鲁诺的视角更加糟糕，他直视前方就是布加拉提放大的脸，低下眸子就是他压在桌面上的豪乳，他现在的心里活动正如旁白女声所播报的一样「雅各布的内心正处于理智与本能争斗的边缘，十分复杂。」，他衷心希望雅各布先生可以选择理智，然而......  
“你这是在玩火，女人。”  
乔鲁诺掸开开布加拉提的手指，他抓住布加拉提的手腕把他从桌子上拖下来，他的腿扫到了叠在桌子上的文件和显示屏，于是黄金体验发挥了今天的第一个用途——把岌岌可危的重要文件接住，放回桌子上。  
「雅各布把梅丽莎抵在墙上，她发出一声小小的尖叫，但那声音很快就被堵住了。」  
「什么？」「堵住？？」  
乔鲁诺和布加拉提的声音同时响起，接近吼叫的音量差不多把旁白给盖住了，剧情飞快地推进着，乔鲁诺的大脑还没有反应过来，他的身体就像是被人推着一样把布加拉提扣在墙上，布加拉提随之发出了音乐初学者练音准一般干巴巴的“啊”，紧接着他的脸光速接近着布加拉提的脸，或者是布加拉提的脸光速接近着他的脸，他大脑宕机了，等他重新运行起来的时候，他们两个人的嘴唇正像是被胶水黏住一样，死死地贴在一块儿。  
「......」  
「......」  
空气陷入了死一般的寂静，这个寂静指得是氛围，上空的女旁白还在好死不死地形容梅丽莎的嘴唇是多么柔软香甜，雅各布的亲吻是多么地富有男性气概。布加拉提看着乔鲁诺的眼睛——他没办法，他的视野里只能看到这么点东西，那双眼睛正在左右逃窜，一会儿闭起来，一会儿又尴尬地睁开。  
「我们得这样多久。」布加拉提觉得自己不能不说话，否则一定会被这空气闷死，这该死的旁白怎么还在说什么心理活动。  
「......不知道，我很抱歉，布加拉提。」  
「我是个流氓，被亲一下也没什么大不了的。」乔鲁诺比他想象的纯情，他这时候才想起来在他的教父只有15岁，「这是你的初吻吗，乔鲁诺？」  
「...不是。」其实是，但乔鲁诺不想布加拉提感到内疚，照他的性格，他会的。  
「好吧。」布加拉提那双海蓝色的眼睛注视着他，即使乔鲁诺只是撒了一个无关紧要的谎，他还是觉得有点心虚，「那我们都不用对彼此感到抱歉了。」  
旁白现在开始絮絮叨叨地说起雅各布和梅丽莎的回忆了，他们在车站相遇，梅丽莎为了追踪杀父仇人主动接近雅各布......布加拉提有一搭没一搭地听着，乔鲁诺已经自暴自弃地把眼睛闭起来了，乔鲁诺的嘴唇实在是又软又香，他下午茶总是要吃布丁，所以嘴唇上总有那些软滑的甜点味道，还有奶味，布加拉提不太喜欢奶腥味，但是被乔鲁诺提纯之后只剩下了一点点甜，布加拉提的胃在蠢蠢欲动，他有点想咬一口，不知道是不是他的心理作用，乔鲁诺喷在他脸上的鼻息也太热了，熏得他有一点昏......  
「不能再这样了！」布加拉提突然像清醒过来一样大叫起来，乔鲁诺呆呆地睁开眼睛，「这个替身虽然暂时没有危害，不过确实给我们带来了些麻烦，尤其还不知道后面会发生什么，乔鲁诺，你想想能用替身做些什么吗？」  
能做些什么呢，变一些玫瑰出来增加一下浪漫的氛围吗？乔鲁诺叫出黄金体验，他和布加拉提的钢炼手指面面相觑着，布加拉提提出要把乔鲁诺的嘴切下来看看能不能把两人分开，但两人想了一下一个嘴上贴着嘴的副手和一个没有嘴的教父，遂放弃了这个想法。  
「你得想个方法通知其他人。」  
「我可以让黄金体验写个纸条然后变成蝴蝶随便飞到任何人的手里然后等着他们破门而入看到我和你正亲得难舍难分。」  
「你别那么在意乔鲁诺，你可以在纸条上写上给米斯达或者福葛，他们两比较靠......等等，乔鲁诺，你在干嘛？」  
乔鲁诺的撑在墙壁上的手慢慢下滑，摸到了布加拉提的大腿，然后一路摸索到了裤腰的部分，看来回忆部分已经结束，剧情回到了两个正在亲吻的主角身上，刚刚被两人忽略的旁白又彰显出了极其的存在感。  
「雅各布摸上了梅丽莎的裙腰，三两下解开了皮带，他把手伸到梅丽莎的内裤里......」  
「操乔鲁诺！」乔鲁诺的手已经解开了布加拉提的皮带扣，「你不是说这是正经电视剧吗？」  
布加拉提的脸气得通红，可他还在随着旁白把一条长腿盘在乔鲁诺的腰上，方便乔鲁诺把他的西裤扒下来。  
「我只看了两集！布加拉提我发誓我和你一样震惊于剧情的走向，我现在就让黄金体验去写纸条叫人，你别叫钢链手指把我手卸了行吗！」乔鲁诺同样窘迫地满头大汗，他几乎在用全部的意志力去阻止自己的手伸进布加拉提的黑色棉质内裤，上帝啊，他的指尖已经摸到内裤边了。  
「让他叫阿帕基过来，他可以帮我一拳打死你这个混蛋！」布加拉提的声音在乔鲁诺叫嚣着，身体却紧贴住乔鲁诺，嘴里不断按照旁白的说法发出毫不诱人的呻吟声，那声音听起来更像在检查声带，他还想把舌头也伸到乔鲁诺嘴里。  
「我操......我要杀了这个替身使者！」  
「......雅各布松开梅丽莎的舌头，他伸手挑逗着她那两瓣不够矜持的阴唇，直到手上感觉到湿意，他凑到梅丽莎的耳边轻呼：“宝贝，这就等不及了吗？”」  
乔鲁诺现在只想咬舌自尽。  
他的手越过那一团他有我也有的东西摸到布加拉提紧实的屁股，中指插进那两瓣臀肉中间，摸到一个闭合的凹陷，揉弄起来。  
「杀了我吧，喊阿帕基把我也杀了......」布加拉提的声音有气无力，生不如死，「乔鲁诺，我很抱歉，你也不愿意被迫和一个男人这样.....」  
「布加拉提，一定有别的办法......」乔鲁诺的声音比他还要生不如死，他只是本能地在安慰他的副手而已，其实他的神智已经云游天外了，乔鲁诺·乔巴拿，15岁，意大利黑帮热情教父，现在在办公室里被迫猥亵自己的副手，大概不知道多久之后就会被自己副手的后援团团长一拳打死，然后结束这光辉灿烂的一生......乔鲁诺像一具行尸走肉一样，拉开自己的裤链，从内裤里，掏出了那根东西。  
「操你！！！乔鲁诺！！！」  
乔鲁诺被布加拉提回荡在上空的怒吼骂醒，他的阴茎抵着布加拉提的后穴，一个劲儿地想往里钻，紧贴在他怀里的布加拉提嘴里随着旁白念着一些诸如“快进来”之类的话，但这声音完全被房间上空布加拉提层出不穷的骂人词盖过了。  
「你他妈告诉我你为什么硬了？」  
「我不知道.....」乔鲁诺呆呆地看着自己那根硬邦邦的，充血胀大的器官，他的确对布加拉提产生过性欲——在接吻的时候，但这之后的一番闹剧已经将这点欲火浇得一丝不剩了，「这是替身攻击布加拉提！我发誓！」  
「那我他妈怎么没有硬？？？你他妈今天发了几个誓了？有一个是真的吗？？STICKY FINGERS！！！！」  
乔鲁诺没有来得及解释他的角色是个女人所以不会硬，蓝白的替身就应声出现，拳风呼啸直逼乔鲁诺下身，拉链环切过乔鲁诺的阴茎，紧接着，两人见证了永生难忘的猎奇场面。  
被拉链切下的器官没有遵循牛顿万有引力定律掉在地上，而是扭动着，像个触手一样锲而不舍地往布加拉提的体内钻。  
「救......救命啊......」  
布加拉提绝望地解除了替身能力，就在断层接上教父的下半身的一刻，乔鲁诺一个挺身，布加拉提最后的贞操就这么随着上空的两声惨叫，碎在了地上。  
「......雅各布甫一进入就大开大合地动作起来，他啃咬着梅丽莎的酥胸，舔弄着那两粒小小的乳粒......」  
布加拉提应着旁白的要求把脸埋进教父金黄的长发里，嘴里像濒死一样发出差不多像是发声练习一样的嗯嗯啊啊声，旁白疯狂用着一些露骨的词汇描述梅丽莎很舒服，很爽，巴不得雅各布再狠一点再快一点，布加拉提只感觉自己的屁眼被捅麻了，有什么东西从那里流了出来，布加拉提不用想都知道是血，他听见乔鲁诺在跟他道歉，边啃着被他蕾丝胸衣勒住的乳头边操着他说对不起，那声音飘在头顶还很轻，被那些色情的旁白和近在耳边的下流台词遮得严严实实的，显得这道歉一点诚意都没有。  
算了，布加拉提想，反正都已经这样了。  
这个场景对乔鲁诺来说是另一种意义的不妙，布加拉提的身体对于处男来说实在是太劲爆了，他的内壁滚烫，因为没有做过扩张而紧紧绞着，一开始乔鲁诺觉得自己会被夹断在里面，但在来回几下之后甬道被迅速地驯化成柔软湿润的状态，一吸一吮的，再加上背景的色情小说bgm，瞬间就让处男给交代在里面了，是的，没错，教父秒射了，但是哪个处男不秒射呢，问题是由于这个该死的替身能力的影响，乔鲁诺要被迫在不应期被迫硬着进行活塞运动，过载的快感让未成年的声音都颤抖了起来，腰部泛酸，现在他念台词的声音就像被歹徒挟持的人质，在他用两下一呜咽的语气委屈巴巴地说完“我还没有满足呢，梅丽莎。”的时候，他听到头顶传来布加拉提大声的嘲笑。  
「你真可爱，乔鲁诺。」  
乔鲁诺从脖子根红到头顶，现在他们换了个姿势，布加拉提背对着他被压在墙上，双腿大开坐在他的跨上，布加拉提觉得这个姿势还有点刺激，乔鲁诺的阴茎进到了一个前所未有的深度，碾磨着他后穴最舒爽的部分。  
「...随着梅丽莎一阵痉挛，雅各布觉得自己也要坚持不住......」  
听到雅各布先生坚持不住，乔鲁诺松了一口气。  
「...于是他最后抽刺了百十来下......」  
「我操......」乔鲁诺没有忍住，骂了一句脏话，我操，谁能在快坚持不住的时候操百十来下，而且这个姿势还不好动......但他不行也得行，只好憋着眼泪，摆动起已经要肌肉撕裂的腰部，在心里痛苦地默数一，二，三，四......  
布加拉提被禁锢在乔鲁诺和墙壁之间动弹不得，身后的人不停地啄吻着他的后颈，膨胀的头部重重地戳刺着他深处的敏感点，迟来的快感在尾椎骨聚集，顺着脊椎在身体里升腾，过电的感觉一旦蔓延开就像病毒一样扩散得很快，布加拉提被颠得有点头昏脑涨，他把手往后推，摁住乔鲁诺前后摇摆的腰肢，忍不住央求道：“慢......慢一点，乔鲁诺......”  
“咦？”乔鲁诺停了下来，然后又小心翼翼地摸了摸布加拉提汗湿的后背。  
“替身能力......好像解除了。”  
乔鲁诺说完就想赶紧撤出布加拉提体内，却被布加拉提狠狠一夹，摁着乔鲁诺腰的手往后一揽，硬是把教父又带回自己身上。  
“你爽过一次，就想跑？”布加拉提眼角泛红，回头瞪了乔鲁诺一眼，“还不来帮我一下！”  
乔鲁诺大声地咽了一口口水，性感副手在线求帮忙，这谁受得了！他一只手环住布加拉提的腰，抬起胯部，和他紧紧相连的布加拉提的臀部也顺着抬起一点，后入的姿势让乔鲁诺更好动作，他毫不顾忌自己酸痛的腰大力地前后摇晃起来，另一只手扣住布加拉提的手腕，他的躯体灼着布加拉提的神经，堆积的快感同时轰炸着两人的大脑，布加拉提觉得自己快到了，即使咬着下唇，呻吟还是从齿缝间漏出来，他抽出一只手握住身前勃发的阴茎，只是搓揉了两下头部，身体就颤抖着抻开，后腰崩成一张弓，后穴随着身体的痉挛吞食着乔鲁诺的粗大，在他最后一次撞进深处时吸出了教父的精液，同时自己也射到了墙上。  
“呼......”  
两人同时倒在地上，那块地已经被他们捂得有点热，布加拉提翻了个身，侧躺到了凉快一点的瓷砖上，耳朵贴着地面，因此他听到了一阵急促，而且熟悉的脚步声。  
“我操，你真的去叫阿帕基了？”  
布加拉提一下蹦了起来，把乔鲁诺从地上拽了起来。  
乔鲁诺的脑子还在停运当中，他有点呆呆地点点头。  
“......好吧。”布加拉提回头看了一下门，又看了一下墙，“对不住了乔鲁诺我相信阿帕基不会真的杀了你的......STICKYFINGERS！”  
墙上被开了一道拉链，布加拉提提上半褪的裤子就往拉链里面跑，乔鲁诺一瞬间反应过来他要做什么，立刻伸手去拽布加拉提的内衣，没想到在他拽住蕾丝花边的一刻，他的内衣上也出现了一道打开的拉链，于是这条内衣就这么从布加拉提身上滑脱下来，等乔鲁诺站起来，墙上的拉链已经消失了，而办公室的大门，也被“砰”地一声打开。  
乔鲁诺衣衫不整，满面尚未褪去的潮红，手里攥着布加拉提的黑色内丝胸衣，面前的墙上还有一摊白色的不明液体，和站在门口，接到了写着“速来办公室”的字条的阿帕基面面相觑......

\---------------------------------------------第二日---------------------------------------------------------  
福葛正站在教父的办公室里向教父和他的副手汇报昨天的排查情报，昨天布加拉提打电话让他查一下下午某一时段有没有替身使者进出热情的办公大楼，尤其是教父办公室附近，他确实查到一个刚刚觉醒的替身使者，他刚给这个替身起了个名——肥皂剧导演，乔鲁诺和布加拉提似乎受到了这位替身使者的重创，证据就是两人今天一直捂着腰，而且乔鲁诺的右眼上敷着冰块，似乎是被打肿了。  
在布加拉提第四次打断福葛的汇报去卫生间后，福葛终于忍不住问了一句：“你怎么了，布加拉提？”  
“咳，吃坏肚子了。”  
布加拉提瞪了一眼乔鲁诺。  
“眼睛呢？”  
“我撞到门框了。”  
乔鲁诺踩了一脚布加拉提。  
“那腰怎么回事？”  
“撞.....撞桌子角上了。”  
布加拉提回答，福葛又看向乔鲁诺。  
“我也撞桌子角上了。”  
“你们......撞得是同一张桌子？”  
“对对对。”  
两人点头如捣蒜，福葛翻了个白眼。

FIN。


End file.
